


Oblivious

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [84]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Slash is oblivious of you knowing he loves you.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Blurb weekends [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	Oblivious

You sneak into Slash's room to borrow one of his notebooks, trying to be as quiet as possible in order to not wake him up as it's still early in the morning - by his standards, at least.

"Come cuddle," he murmurs and you put the notebook back down before crawling into bed. He pulls you on top of him, tightly wrapping his arms around you. "Is this okay?"

You lay your head on his chest, enjoying the warmth he radiates. "Yes."

"I love you." Slash starts playing with your hair. "Why did you come in?"

"Sorry," you apologize. "I just wanted to borrow a notebook because I lost mine and I was in the mood to draw."

"It's okay, I was almost awake anyway." He smiles and there is a long pause before he proceeds. "I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you."

You nod. "I know you do."

"No, I  _ love _ you," he repeats.

"Yeah, I love you too."

"No, you don't get it," Slash sighs, thinking of a better way to phrase it. "I have feelings for you."

"Yeah, I know. I have feelings for you too," you giggle, lifting your head to kiss his cheek.


End file.
